Stitches
by MetalMunk
Summary: "I myself am made entirely of flaws, stitched together with good intentions" -Augusten Burroughs. A boy with no memory of his past and a girl accused of murder must work together to escape the asylum and the creatures it created. All the while trying to stitch together their pasts and survive the cruelty of their minds but, a dark secret lingers in their hearts.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: **

**So I gave into my nagging brain and decided to go ahead and post this story, I mean it's another story that you guys will probably enjoy and I know I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it. **

**As of right now I highly doubt I will be taking any OCs but ya never know. **

** Anyway I'm going to attempt to keep this story semi-real but I doubt I can actually stay in that general area, I'll probably be sucked back into fantasy land any chapter now xD **

**This story will focus mainly on Alvin and Brittany, if you don't enjoy this couple or were looking for a story with all the munks and ettes then I'm sad to say that this story probably isn't want you're looking for. **

**Also, there will be gore and language, thank you! **

**Btw they're not CGI or cartoon, they're a mix between the two, teenager sized with ears a tail and fur, read on! **

* * *

_Life isn't flawless, neither is man, and man cannot create a flawless creature. Nothing can be perfect, can be void of emotion, can be void of response, can be void of a heart. _

_She sees that now...sees what this 'flawless' creature is capable of, she sees the emotion twisted upon his handsome face, sees his response...she can see his heart._

_Held together by stitches. _

* * *

The soft creak of wheels upon tile fills the sterile air, the gurney rocks softly side to side as it's pushed along down various hallways. Soft wailing voices hum like the beat of moth wings at the edge of her hearing, she stirs upon the crackled paper.

She can taste a familiar metallic flavor lingering upon her tongue from her latest 'evaluation', the sickly sweet taste rouses her from her drug induced sleep.

Slowly her eyes flutter open and the familiar pale lights stare down at her like dead eyes, glossy and white, filmed over by time.

"How are you feeling? Did the Dr. finally rid you of your bloodlust girl?" The rough old Scottish accent of the oldest nurse in the asylum brings the chipette's attention to the red haired woman leaning over her as the gurney slows to a stop.

The wrinkles upon the woman's face look even more deep and dark due to the low lighting, the woman could pass for at least 70 or so even though she claims she's not a day over 50, her fading red hair says differently.

The woman frowns, bringing the wrinkles down and making her look even older, "Are you listening girl?" she snaps irritated, she hated how slow it took for the patients to respond after they've been put under.

"I don't have bloodlust," the woman rolls her dark eyes, this girl is the most stubborn one of them all, she also recovers faster from the medicine than the others which makes it hard to make jabs at her when her voice doesn't even slur and she doesn't make a fool of herself while under the influence.

"You murdered innocent people, that classifies as bloodlust, now get back in bed and wait for lunch," the woman reaches down and tugs the straps loose, allowing the auburn furred rodent to sit up, she rubs at her sore wrists in annoyance.

Four long months in this place and she still hasn't gotten used to the way the rough leather straps dig into her flesh, it's like the nurses made them purposefully twice as tight as normal just because they assume she's a killer.

_Which I'm not, _"Ms. Miller," her head snaps up to find the scowling red head tapping her shoe against the tile, leaning against the door to her room to keep it open, "Oh," Brittany hops off the gurney and steps inside, not bothering to thank the woman who keeps her captive and views her as a murderer.

"I will come at noon, as always," with that the door is slammed closed, leaving the chipette alone in a plain white room, a few of her posters from her old room hang limply from rusty tacks.

_Same thing everyday...eating alone while the rest of the patients mumble to themselves or watch me. _The chipette kicks a stray rock away from her paw, annoyed as she feels the familiar prickle of heat at the backs of her eyes, the lump forming in her throat as tears blister down her cheeks hotly.

She's been holding them in for days, now that she's begun crying her body trembles with silent sobs, she covers her mouth as she screws her eyes closed, allowing the empty grief to consume her as she collapses to the floor.

_This isn't fair...how is any of this fair...I shouldn't be locked up here..._

The chipette curls up on the floor, crying to herself softly as she waits for noon to arrive.

* * *

He sits hunched forward, shoveling the over-peppered mashed potatoes into his mouth, the hood conceals his facial features and he doesn't utter a single word.

Brittany stares at the top of his clothed cloaked head startled, since when did he show up? And why did he decide to sit by her? She pushes her own potatoes around idly on her tray as she turns her attention back to her food.

No use in staring, she'll scare him off, the chipette glances up again, thankful for her bangs as they hang down in front of her electric blue eyes.

The munk wipes his mouth across the back of his sleeve before reaching for his milk carton, she watches his movements cautiously before speaking, "Why'd you sit with me?" she asks as she lifts her head up to stare directly at his hood.

His paw hesitates as his fingers brush against the condensation covered carton, her eyes drift down to his fingers just as he snatches his paw away and stuffs it into his hoody pocket.

"Well?" Brittany frowns, glaring at the rodent who hasn't once lifted his head up.

"Hey Britt!" The chipette jumps as a dark haired boy struts over, Ricky is here due to his lack of discipline, though he claims it's because he stabbed his 'Old Man' and was sent here to right his wrongs.

"What do you want Rick?" The chipette rolls her eyes, not bothering to disguise her disgust, the boy puffs out his chest as his lackeys hover near his side, the boy notices the slouched form of the newest resident.

"Oh so you've befriended the Silent Wonder huh? Not much company if you ask me," Rick leans forward, pushing past the munk to whisper to Brittany, "Everyone says he's dumb as a stick, they say he hasn't said a single word to anyone," the boy leans back and shoves the rodent in the shoulder.

"Hey leave him alone," Brittany snaps, her brows furrowing together as she stands, "He hasn't done anything Rick, just go away," she points back across the room in the direction the boy had come.

"Come on Silent Wonder, talk!" Ricky gives the munk another shove, jostling him on the bench, his lackeys decide to join the little game and shove him from the other side.

Brittany's eyes narrow as she places a paw on the table, getting ready to launch herself at the run-of-the-mill school yard bullies, however, the munk beats her to it.

One minute he's being tossed between the boys like a ball and the next his fist is buried in the gut of Rick, knocking the bully clean off his feet. He whirls around and catches one of the lackeys in the jaw, a sickening snap cracking through the air like a clap of thunder.

The third lackey manages to scramble away, the whole cafeteria stares in silent awe, one of the guards begins pushing his way through the crowd as the munk turns away from the table and runs out the door, his hood sliding partially off his face.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat and a shudder races down her spine.

A single gold eye had locked with hers as the munk made his escape, and the stitches arching across his cheek and vanishing into the shadowed planes of his face winked like new metal in the dim lighting.

_Stitches...huh now I've seen everything. _

* * *

**A little crappy intro/first chapter! I love putting as much detail as I can think of into my stories and I'm going to have a boat load of fun writing this, I'm eager to update already! **

**_MM_**


	2. Broken pencils and old books

**Author's Note: **

**So I'm back again and yes I'm updating the story I updated yesterday mainly because I actually have decent ideas for it, you guys wouldn't want sucky chapters for my other stories would you? I don't...so I will only update those when I have half-way decent ideas that will carry the story on nicely xD **

**Any who I'm still thinking about adding OCs to this story, but I'd your guys' opinions about this, since I'm torn between allowing at least three or not allowing any at all. **

**Alright so I'm also looking for quotes and songs for this story, and that's all for this author's note, read on my friends!**

* * *

He picks at the frayed edges of the stitches that swoop across his right cheek bone, the skin around it tingles from his actions but he feels no pain, and the stitches remain intact.

After all they are the things that are keeping him alive.

His eyes flicker towards the door of the small 'library' as the nurses liked to call the old janitor's closet, it only consists of a small round table, three chairs, and a half constructed bookshelf that's been carelessly trusted to hold a fair amount of worn books ranging from old school text books to magazines consisting of girl's in swimsuits.

The door creaks open slowly and then swings open, the door handle smacking against the wall that's clearly been abused by the rough comings and goings of patients, the chipette from before dashes into the room and quickly closes the door before scrambling past the little table, she doesn't even glance his way as she tucks herself in the far corner.

He watches in stunned silence as she pulls her knees up against her frame and wraps her arms tightly around them, wide electric blue eyes trained on the door as she holds her breath.

The door opens and a nurse pops her head in, looking to the munk first she smiles quickly and leaves without fully assessing the room.

_At least they're not guards..._he scratches at his cheek again as he peers at the chipette, she stays put, breathing heavily as her frame rattles slightly, _she's terrified. _

The small realization causes his fingers to still against his skin, this girl who had seemed so rude and ready to jump to his defense earlier now cowers in a darkened corner in a janitor's closet, unable to move due to her fear.

He feels the need to speak up but the words don't form in his throat, he drops his paw frustrated, this draws the girl from her reverie, "Oh it's you," he raises a single eyebrow as she unfolds herself from her huddled position.

She dusts her fading pink skirt clean and doesn't make eye contact for a moment, she looks up to peer at him, eyes narrowed as she tries to see past the shadows cloaking his face.

"Why do you wear a hood in doors?" she asks as she walks over to the table and sits in a chair across from him, he shakes his head with a frown, tucking his paws firmly in his lap.

"Why don't you talk?" Brittany questions, her eyes flickering across his face, she had just avoided another 'session' with the Dr. and she managed to stumble upon the new kid again...at least she thinks he's new.

"Did you just arrive here?" She asks, hoping that treading upon a far more simple topic will cause him to trust her more.

He nods, and she feels a thrill of pride at her small accomplishment, she tries another question, "Do you know your name?" sometimes patients barely remember by they're here, and what their name is, those patients don't usually last long...

The munk frowns shaking his head harshly, Brittany frowns confused as he reaches a paw up to touch his throat, her eyebrows knit together in thought as he pats his hidden throat a few times.

Her breath catches and shocked pity fills her core, "Y-you can't speak..." she whispers softly, watching as the munk nods softly, dropping his paw back to his lap.

She swallows thickly and looks around, her gaze falls upon the scattered books and she jumps up, snatching up a book near her foot she scans the room hurriedly and spots a broken pencil, it's eraser missing.

"here can you write?" she sets the book in front of him to the blank pages before the book begins, she places the broken pencil along side it and sits back in her chair as his bowed head stares down at the objects.

_He can't write either? _The chipette feels a twinge of disappointment just as he picks the pencil up and runs his other paw along the book, smoothing it out before he begins to write.

Brittany's eyes train upon his paws and she stares at the stitching across his knuckles and around the base of his thumb, the dark shiny threading disappears up his sleeve and around his palm, giving her the impression that it's not just his paws and face that has been wounded.

She hears the soft scrape of leather against wood and blinks rapidly as he withdraws his paws, tugging the hems of his sleeves down over them as he tucks them under the table again.

Leaning forward the chipette peers at the shockingly neat handwriting, the letters swoop and curve delicately on the paper, the soft edges of lead adding a roughness to the lettering.

**_My name is Alvin...and you're Brittany? _**

She nods, "Yeah, I'm Brittany, and you're Alvin..." she mumbles, testing out his name as he reaches for the book again, she doesn't stare at his paws this time as he writes, instead she turns her attention to his face.

The shadows from his hood cast a dark gray coloring across most of his profile, the only thing she can truly see is a single golden eye, trained intently upon the book as he writes, the bright ember appears to glow against the darkness and she can't help but stare at the various hues of golds and browns within his irises.

Alvin taps the pencil against the table and she realizes he's been staring at her in return, amusement laced within the sparking colors of his eyes, she feels her cheeks heat up and is thankful for the dim lighting...for once.

**_Thanks for attempting to stand up for me, I didn't think this place would have any nice people. Why did you run from the nurse? _**

Brittany opens her mouth to answer and notices another line of text below it.

_**You shouldn't make your habit of staring so obvious, though I have to admit your eyes are beautiful. **_

The chipette snorts and looks away from the book to hide her embarrassment, "Ya know for a guy who can't speak you still attempt to flirt," she snaps irritated as he raises his shoulders in an innocent shrug.

"I ran because I hate the appointments...they're not really appointments," Brittany states smoothly, leaning her elbow up on the table, she places her cheek in her palm, "Now it's my turn to ask a question...why do you wear a hood indoors?"

Alvin tenses and looks down at book, his one visible eye narrowed in thought, Brittany watches silently as he reaches up and pushes his hood back, running a paw through tousled bangs.

She swallows thickly as she takes in his face, stitches...everywhere, they cover the planes of his face, leaving a trail of black tracks across his skin.

"O-oh," she squeaks as his golden eyes peer at her, a single track of stitches cover the right corner of his mouth and scars decorate the soft skin of his lips, various other scars pucker the skin upon his cheeks and his right ear is torn.

He looks like he's been through hell and back...the dark metal stitches don't really have a starting point, they seem to just appear from his hairline and go straight down the bridge of his muzzle before arching off to the right, sweeping across his cheek bone before branching off and heading down to his jawline and up to his ear, the left side of his face has cleaner stitching, they branch off from the main path at his temple and curve around his face to vanish at the base of his left ear.

"So...are they...everywhere?" Brittany asks softly her gaze flickering back to his eyes as he reaches to lift the hood back up, she bites her bottom lip as his face is once again concealed by shadows.

Alvin nods once, dropping his gaze back to the table in silence.

The two young rodents sit for awhile, neither one speaking, neither one looking to the other, Brittany absentmindedly doodling in the book until the door opens again.

A nurse stands scowling in the doorway, glaring icy daggers at the auburn chipette, "Brittany, let's go," she orders as she turns and marches down the hall.

The girl stands like a kicked dog, she scoots the book half way across the table and slinks after the nurse, closing the door silently after her.

Alvin lifts his gaze to the book and stares at the sketch, though she didn't appear to have much artistic talent before she was admitted here Brittany wanted to be a fashion designer and took various art classes so she could draw models and clothing.

The sketch of his face was rough and...beautiful, the munk swallows thickly and touches his calloused fingertips against the grainy image, his gaze drifting to her smooth cursive writing beneath it.

**_Thanks for trusting me...and you're not as ugly as you think. Just remember that. _**

His lips pull up softly at the edges as the skin around his eyes crinkle, the munk smiles and shakes his head.

Who knew Hell had some decent residents?

* * *

He didn't know what had possessed him to leave the sanctuary of the little closet but the munk had the urge to wonder and now he walks cautiously down the pale hallways, the sharp lighting burning his eyes a little as he continues to walk.

He's glad he trusted Brittany with his physical disabilities, he thought she'd find him ugly and repulsive but he had misjudged her.

He wanted to befriend the girl and it seems she needs a friend too, though she probably wouldn't admit it...

Alvin's pace slows as his ears twitch beneath the cloth of his hood, he lifts his head and listens closer to the soft sobbing, he frowns and turns down the branching hall, reaching a partly opened door, the sobbing having grown louder.

He presses a paw against the decaying wood and pushes the door open, a soft surprised gasp reaches his ears and his gaze lands upon Brittany, huddled in the corner of a plain mattress, tears streaking silently down her cheeks, the crystal teardrops turning sickly pink as they blend with the blood oozing from a gash across her temple.

She sniffs softly and stares at the silent munk, her wavering electric blue eyes glossy with tears which she tries hard to blink back, "H-Hey, I thought you'd still be in the library..."

Alvin swallows thickly and closes the door behind him, moving towards the bed as she continues to talk, "He was angry with me so he decided to punish me, I knew I should've gone but I was being stubborn," a fake laugh spills from her lips as she rambles on, "They tell me I'm stubborn as hell, and I know I am and it's my own fault ya know? I shouldn't have snuck out that night, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," Alvin sits on the edge of the mattress as fresh sobs rack the chipette's frame.

"It really is all my fault...all my fault...I killed my sisters,"

* * *

***flees* Yes this story will have feels! Or my lame attempts at feels! **

**_MM_**


	3. Dangers in the dark

**Author's Note: **

**Updating this story again, yeah I know, I can't help it! I get the urge to type and I just start writing for this story, probably because the image of it is fresh in my mind and I'm experimenting a lot with this story. **

**So as of right now I will _not _be taking OCs, I may end up needing some later on but I doubt it, I want to thank those who have reviewed, you guys make me smile every time I see that I have a new review 3 it means a lot to me to hear your opinions and your views on the story. **

**Let me know if you have any questions! **

**Thanks guys, read on and enjoy **

**(Warning: Blood and tears and stuff) **

* * *

_Her fingers tremble as she watches the dark liquid drip between her digits, sliding heavily across her skin to drip onto the soaked carpet pressing wetly into her knees. _

_Brittany lifts her gaze away from her blood soaked paws, her vision blurs in and out of focus and she realizes she's crying, her body trembles, shaking with the force of the gasping sobs that waver past her quivering lips. _

_Her younger sister's back faces her, her school uniform stained darker from the blood that pools around her still frame, "J-Jeanette...Jean..." Brittany weakly crawls towards her sister, tears trickling thickly down her hot cheeks. _

_A soft rattling draws her attention to her youngest sister's form, curled up in the doorway to their bedroom, Brittany feels the fist curled around her heart tighten as a cry escapes her lips, "No! NO!" she scrambles to her paws, trying in vain to reach her baby sister as a dark figure steps over the threshold. _

_"You didn't save them, it's your fault," Brittany lifts her gaze from the prone body of Eleanor and watches as a bullet rips through the air, heading straight for her face. _

* * *

Someone roughly shakes her shoulder, jolting the chipette awake with a strained gasp.

A pair of concerned golden eyes flicker across her face as Brittany blinks away the burning tears that seem to steadily fall down her cheeks, "I-I'm ok," she manages to say past the solid lump lodged in her throat.

Alvin holds out an old handkerchief, the munk unable to speak reassuring words to the crying chipette who takes the offering gladly and sits up, burying her face into the cold cloth.

Alvin opens his mouth but no sound comes out, the munk frowns and stands to his paws, running stitched hands through his tousled hair as he paces the room. He never wanted to speak to someone so badly in his entire life, he wanted to soothe her, to try and take her mind off what ever had plagued her dreams.

"Alvin," he stops near the door and raises his head, looking to the chipette with wide eyes, Brittany twists the cloth around in her paws as she chews at her bottom lip.

"Do...do you know if you have vocal cords? Cause I was thinking...that I could try and teach you to talk, I mean if you want," The chipette stutters over her words, her tears have dried up but the whites of her eyes are bloodshot and hazy with unshed tears, her eyelids are puffy and she looks as if she has been crying for days.

The sight makes something within the munk's chest ache, he moves over to the bed and sits down, he wants to talk, to communicate and his entire existence...the reason for him being here, eludes him.

If he could talk, he could get answers.

Alvin nods and taps the bed, directing Brittany's attention to him, she smiles weakly at his response and the munk notes that it didn't reach her eyes.

"We'll start your lessons tomorrow," she says holding out the cloth, Alvin shakes his head, pushing her paw back towards her frame before he stands, the russet rodent smiling softly as he takes his leave.

* * *

_For the next week they continued like this...Brittany having her appointments in the mornings, then the two meet up in the library to practice Alvin's speech, at night the munk would find her crying in her sleep, and each time it became harder and harder to wake her..._

"H-hey...wake up," Alvin shakes the trembling girl's shoulder worriedly, his voice rough and uneven over the words that seem so common in everyday use.

"Britt," her eyes snap open at her nickname, her pupils pinpricks of black against a sea of blank clear blue, Alvin's stomach plummets at the sight and his fingers itch to brush against the dark circles underlining her eyes like shadows of guilt.

"I'm ok," she states automatically as her pupils dilate, becoming fathom pits of black that swallow up the lifeless blues of her irises, "I'll be ok," her paw comes to rest upon his, the sheets clenched tightly between his fingers.

"Alvin..." he shakes his head and looks away from her hazy gaze, "What..." he swallows thickly and licks his lips, trying again, "..do they do to you?" his glowing eyes drift back to hers and she flinches at the creased worry lines that have taken up resident at the edges.

"I don't know, honestly I don't," Brittany admits quietly, the unearthly silence that cloaks the asylum tonight seems to have made the two rodents tense and anxious, their instincts screaming at them to run.

_But from what? _Alvin withdraws his paw from her touch and stands suddenly, every fiber of his being taunt as he moves to the door like a cat on the hunt.

Brittany sits up slowly, her wide eyes taking in the faded edges of Alvin's frame as he stands between her and the sliver of pale light that streaks through the cracked door, his eyes intently stare out into the hallway and the chipette tugs at the sheet nervously.

"Al-"

"Sh...voices..." he whispers and Brittany takes notice of the tiniest movements of his ears, the dark railroad tracks that are his stitches remind her that _something _had happened to him.

And that maybe he wasn't entirely normal anymore...but then again neither is she now.

"Britt, let's go, hurry," his voice is urgent and the chipette notices that his voice has become clear and solid, there is no hesitation in his words.

Kicking off the sheet she stands and hurries over to his side, he reaches out for her paw and she quietly places it against his palm, noticing the cool texture of his stiches against her skin.

"Stay close," he warns, pulling her behind him as he edges the door open, Brittany frowns and nods, fighting back the urge to ask what's going on, what he heard.

The two move slowly out of her little room, noting a few patients huddled against the walls, staring silently into space, their eyes vacant and pale, their pupils merely pinpricks of black.

Like Brittany's had been.

"Oh my gosh...what happened to them, they look like zombies," Brittany feels a twinge of guilt as she is lead down the hall past the patients she had seen coming and going through the halls for the past few months, she never talked to any of them yet she felt sorry for the strangers as their unwavering gazes peer into unseen worlds.

"Experiments," Alvin answers shortly, his jaw clenched firmly as he continues to tow the confused chipette down the hall, "Alvin, do you know what's going on?" She slows, causing him to slop his own pace.

The munk looks to his friend, shaking his head as he rubs his free paw against the stitching on his jaw, "I don't...r-remember, it's familiar..." he mumbles quietly.

"Alvin, what is going on?" Brittany snaps, her eyes wide with fear as she steps closer to him, "First I meet you, then the appointments get worse, my nightmares get worse, everything gets worse!"

"Britt, it's not...not..." He stammers, his jaw flexing as he rubs at his eyes gritting his teeth as he tries to speak, " Not me," he finishes with a huff of annoyance.

"Then who is it!?" She cries.

The lights flicker...and dim until nothing but a blanket of darkness leaks through the halls, a collective groan rises up from the emptiness and the fur on the back of Brittany's neck stands up as she realizes that a pair of glowing golden orbs stare at her from the dark.

"Alvin...?"

* * *

**Ok so basically her and Alvin have grown closer, a few days have passed and Alvin is able to speak some, they've gotten into this routine together and as time passes Alvin realizes that Brittany is fading away...mentally that is. **

**And it turns out that the other patients are also affected by this weird blank-stare...and Brittany thinks that Alvin's presence has triggered these events. **

**What do you guys think? Does Alvin actually know what's happening, does he remember or is he simply a boy who was tossed into the asylum with nothing but stitches and his name? **

**Let me know what you guys think is happening! **

**_MM_**


	4. And it begins

**Author's Note: **

**Gosh what a busy week! It's like all my teachers decided to dump papers and book reports on us before Spring Break, luckily for me I don't have a lot of work over the break so hopefully I will be writing more. **

**Any way I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting and following this story, I feel as if this story kind of differs from my others...not sure how but it just feels different to me. **

**Thanks everyone for everything!**

**Read on!~**

* * *

The darkness seems to swell around them, suffocating and clingy like tar, the shadows pulsing dully around their forms which are shrouded from view.

"Here," a warm paw closes around hers, she can feel the crisp texture of his stitches against her clammy skin, "Quiet...they're listening," his voice is soft, barely a whisper that is nearly swallowed whole by the dark.

Brittany nods then remembers that he can't see her...or at least she assumes he can't.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" she whispers as the luminescent orbs flicker to the left like gas fueled flames within a lantern.

"Glowing?" he repeats, tripping over the 'g' momentarily, the word foreign on his tongue though he knows the meaning of the word and his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Yeah, glowing like lights," the chipette explains as the ochre beams drift back to train on her, the embers flickering like flames in the wind.

"I don't know, but we have to be quick," His grip tightens causing the cool metal to dig into the velvety flesh of her palm, she barely opens her mouth to respond and he's already toating her along through the endless corkscrewed halls.

"You don't seem to remember a lot, I don't know if I should trust you," the words escape her mouth before she has the chance to think them over, though the munk tugging her along doesn't flatter in his hurried pace.

"And I should trust you?" Brittany frowns at his response and bites back quickly, "I haven't done anything to make you think otherwise!" his paw squeezes hers briefly and she realizes with embarrassment that he hasn't done anything to make _himself _appear untrustworthy, if anything he provided the companionship she has yearned for for months.

"Trust me if you want...but if I wanted to..." he pauses as he fumbles with his words, slowing his pace a little as she feels a cool draft brush through her fur, they're near the back of the housing quarters, they'd have to cross the courtyard to reach the administrations office.

"If I wanted to harm you I would've done so a week ago," he points out simply, Brittany can picture the annoyed scowl upon his face at his stammering speech, he wants to learn so badly how to communicate correctly.

"Do you know what's going on...why the patients look like zombies?" Brittany gasps as a sharp bitter wind bites through the thin sleeves of her shirt, she squints against the sudden onslaught of the outside elements and realizes that Alvin has released her paw.

She can make out the ashen outline of him standing in the doorway, leaning against the door to prop it open for her, his gas-light eyes probing her own azure gaze.

"They are becoming zombies," Alvin answers steely, the chipette can make out a muscle in his jaw working as he grits his teeth silently, she passes him and steps into the courtyard, the munk allowing the door to swing closed heavily behind them.

"That's impossible! Zombies aren't real they're..." Alvin cuts her off, raising a scarred hand as he lifts his face to the wind like a dog, his eyes flickering to the left where the courtyard connects with the west wing...where the _actual _mentally insane are said to be housed...

Brittany closes her mouth and keeps it closed, the wind whipping her auburn brown against her forehead, a few strands dipping down to flutter against the dark ebony tips of her eyelashes.

Alvin takes a tenacious step to the side, blocking the chipette from sight as something shuffles across the gravel, Brittany peeks over the maroon cloaked shoulder of her friend and bites back a sound of disgust.

The patient drags along a leg twisted _backwards_ as he stumbles into the pale waning moonlight, a long gash along his neck oozes a think tar-like substance that doesn't resemble blood in the slightest, it's like they were filled with the remains of decayed organisms and the scent that wafts off his pale form makes the two rodents want to gag.

The stench is balmy and acrid, as if he had been rotting in the sun for days...perhaps he was, no one has ever seen people exit the west wing.

They go in and don't come out.

Alvin's urgent whisper jolts Brittany from her grotesque thoughts, "They started the experiment in the west wing...they thought bodily harm would trigger the transformation," She frowns, opening her mouth to question his knowledge upon the happenings that were unfolding around them when the shuffling patient suddenly stops, swinging his head around to face them.

Pearl-gray eyes stare blankly ahead, peering _through_ them instead of at them, Alvin's whole posture suddenly changes and Brittany is stunned by the precise tensing of his muscles that tremble against the stitches as if bracing for impact.

_He looks so strong...so incredibly strong and I've never noticed...what is he? _

A hungry snarl rips through the moonlit yard and the patient is suddenly hurling himself across the distance separating them, moving too fast, way too fast for a 'zombie'.

Brittany staggers back in alarm as Alvin simply _vanishes, _the ground by her paws quivering as she watches a blur of russet and red slam into the patient, the once humanoid being soaring into a large pillar across the yard, the faded beauty of the pillar cracks into spider-webbed veins as the body connects with a sickening fleshy 'splat'.

Her stomach churns as the body crumples to the ground and no longer moves, her body trembles slightly as she turns her wide cerulean eyes on the munk standing at the center of the yard, his back to her as he stares at the broken form upon the earth.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat as he turns his attention to her, an unearthly calm laced upon the stitched-scarred planes of his face, a face she was beginning to view as belonging to a complete stranger.

"We have to move," his voice is soft, the golden topaz of his eyes revealing nothing as she walks over to join him, quietly accepting his paw in hers again.

The two begin to trek across the yard again, neither speaking.

Brittany finally has to break the unbearable silence, "What are you?"

His shoulders tense and he glances sidelong at her, studying the chipette intently, her jaw is clenched silently in stubborn curiosity and her sharp blue eyes probe his, searching deep within the windows to his soul...to the thing that he is.

He turns away, dropping her paw as he shoves open the doors leading into the office, "I'll let you know when I find out myself,"

* * *

**I had so much fun using the new words I've found, they make me feel like a real author...what is Alvin exactly? Stitched together...lost memory...incredible physical attributes, well we know he's been experimented on that's for sure xD **

**yay thanks for reading! **

_**MM**_


	5. Fear

**Author's Note: **

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay everyone and I know that it's been well over a week now since I've updated any of my stories but it's been kind of hectic recently for me and I was having trouble finding ideas. **

**But I'm back with hopefully a long-ass story, thank you for your patience and I will try to get more updates out as the week goes by but for which stories...I have no clue. **

**Any who thank you for waiting my lovelies and here is chapter 5!**

* * *

The drone of the machines creates an audible hum throughout the warehouse, the gears and wires buzzing with the energy that is pumped through the building's frames...it's as if the very foundation itself is alive with the pulsing of electricity.

"Si...Si! Don't you think we're using a bit too much?" A young munk hurries after his older brother, scrambling over wires that have been haphazardly strewn upon the concrete floors.

"Not at all! If anything I say we need more, more is better," The older man steps over and between wires with practiced ease, his dark blue jacket swishing against his skin with a dull leathery sound. A pair of round black framed glasses sliding down his dark muzzle every other second, the munk carefully slides them back up without a second thought, the gesture having become a habit.

"But Simon-"

The dark furred munk stops near a table where computer monitors buzz quietly, their noise having been drowned out by the humming of the larger electronics, "But nothing Theo...we have to find him, you know that," he leans over a keyboard, his steel blue eyes scanning the screens as data whirs too and fro beneath the thin glass, "God only knows what they've done to him..."

* * *

"Alvin...Alvin!" Brittany nudges the munk again, crinkling her nose with annoyance as he tugs the blanket tighter around him.

"Honestly I don't think you need that much blanket," the chipette sits up to scowl down at the rodent beside her, Alvin peeks at her over his shoulder, golden orbs alight with amusement, "Oh so now you're deciding to act like a boy?" She huffs and stands, letting what little blanket she had fall to the floor.

"I'm just playing, you were tense," Alvin sits up, crossing his arms lazily across his knees as his gaze drifts after the now pacing girl.

"Of course I'm tense, for all we know there's a horde of zombies shuffling their way down that hallway, and I don't think some little coffee table will stop them," Brittany gestures to the pair of wooden doors that have been reinforced with a rotting table that only has three legs.

The duo managed to find a secure place within the office building to bunker down in for the night, the idea having belonged to Brittany after she managed to bang her shins against the fifth piece of decaying furniture earlier on.

"I would hear them,"

Brittany pauses and glances at the munk sitting upon the floor, watching quietly as he rubs at his neck tiredly his eyes having lost their luster as they drift up to meet hers, "Even us...things...get tired," he mumbles, dropping his gaze quickly, his bangs are plastered against his forehead with sweat.

But not quick enough..."Ok, but no more stealing the blanket ok?" Brittany moves back to his side and is greeted by a blanket across her lap, "No stealing," Alvin echoes with a mock salute as he turns onto his side.

...She should be sleeping...it feels like hours since she's laid back down yet her eyes just won't close.

Turning her head cautiously, Brittany gazes quickly at the back of his head before easing the blanket off her.

She moves her body one muscle at a time...ok maybe she moved two or three at the same time but she's trying her best not to wake the dozing munk.

_Just some fresh air...this stench of decay is making my stomach churn..._creeping along on her toes Brittany edges the doors open, the table rocking back onto it's two stable legs as she manages to slide her frame through the small opening.

The hallway looked worse without someone at her side, Brittany stares down the ebony cloaked corridor and fights back the urge to tuck her tail and run, _no need for those silly fears of the dark Britt...just for the things that lurk in it. _

Swallowing quickly she speed walks down the hall, listening intently to the sound of her paws against the carpet, she turns right, remembering the annoying corner that had left her clutching her leg.

A ribbon of pale light slices through the shadows like a beacon and she rushes forward, grasping the edges of a pair of soggy windowpanes which she thrusts open.

High above her head sits the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

A full moon.

"Wow...it looks so close..." She stretches out her paw as the sweet scent of rain brushes against her skin, the cool breeze chasing away her fear as her fingers brush against the edge of the large bright circle in the sky.

A cold hand grasps her wrist in an iron hold, a strangled gasp escapes her mouth as a throaty groan fills her ear and the cracked fingernails dig into her skin, "A-Alvin!" his name escapes her lips before she has the chance to stop it.

The groan reaches her ears again and a shiver races down the column of her spine as she finally hears the words, "Help...me..."

"L-Let go!" Brittany braces a paw against the wall and begins to tug, ignoring the way the fingers seem to sink into her skin the pressure makes her bones hurt, "J-just let go!" she cries as another plea escapes the patient's lips.

_A-at least I can't see him..._She yanks again and hits the floor so hard that her teeth rattle for a moment, that's when she sees the zombie...he hauls himself up onto the ledge of the window, a clump of his head is missing and she can see something glistening within the eggshell white of his skull.

She rolls over and dry heaves, having nothing in her stomach for her to bring up.

The zombie makes another gargled sound as a pale hand stained with pink claws at his shirt, as if trying to use him as leverage.

Trembling Brittany scrambles back, her vision blurs in and out of focus as a few tears trickle down her face, the first zombie having now hauled himself into the hallway, the full moon casting a sickly ashen color upon his pale skin.

"P-please...just go away," Brittany begs softly as the zombie patient shuffles forward, reaching out his cold hand to grasp at the edges of her bangs, a tremor of fear slithers through her as a low growl vibrates through the hall.

The zombie turns his head and she slowly follows his gaze, keeping him in her peripheral vision.

Something stands just a few feet away, it's hunkered form quivering with labored breaths, for a moment Brittany feels a thrill of hope...Alvin has come to her rescue...but, as she looks closer she realizes that the massive form couldn't possibly belong to the munk.

Another growl strikes fear in her core as all her instincts scream at her to run, but her body says otherwise, all her muscles lock into place as the creature lumbers forward with a grace that should belong to a giant cat.

The zombie steps back, the edges of his nails scraping against Brittany's cheek just before a gust of wind sends her hair flying, whipping around her face in a torrent of auburn.

Something crunches wetly to her left, and the groans suddenly turn into high pitched wailing as the crunching turns to cracking.

Her bangs settle down against the sides of her face, and the sight before her makes her vision swim.

A severed arm leaks tar-like blood onto the carpet while only a few feet away the rest of the zombie's body is being devoured by a mass of fur and muscle, while the creature's muzzle is buried in the once-human chest a single eye stares unblinking at the petrified girl, the furry beast watches her as it feeds.

The sound of more groaning draws Brittany's attention but she doesn't dare break eye contact as she hears the rustle of clothing as it's being dragged over the wooden ledge of the window, she watches in terror as the beast swings it's head up suddenly, sending a splatter of red flying across the wall adjacent to it.

One moment it's there, the other it's not and once again Brittany's hair is in her eyes, the familiar wet smacking filling her ears as the once sane woman screams in agony, and this time...Brittany watches.

The beast goes straight for the zombified patient's throat, it's canines slicing through her pale skin like a hot knife through butter, the result is quick and grotesque.

Tar seems to bubble up and seep from the neck wound as more oozes past the woman's chapped lips, her arms and legs twitch once and then go still as the creature turns, training a pair of unblinking eyes upon the chipette.

"Please..." Brittany mutters breathlessly as it lumbers over to her, the floorboards creaking beneath it's massive paws as it's crimson muzzle invades her personal space.

She closes her eyes as a gust of humid air fans her face, something warm drips onto her arms and she shivers as the metallic scent of blood fills her nostrils, that's when she hears the slick popping of the beast's muzzle opening.

Four needle hot and wet pinpricks press into her flesh and she can no longer bear it...she passes out.

* * *

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but it's getting late and I'm tired, let's hope I actually make a longer chapter next time! **

**_MM_**


	6. Lost

**Author's Note: **

**Yeaaaah I'm updating again, but I can't help it! I finished a book today and it inspired me so yeah, I'll be sitting here writing. **

**Also I had a bit of a question about the zombies in this story, and I feel like I should answer it so here ya go~ **

**The patients are in fact ill, but the illness they have is slowly causing their body to decompose, it's basically rotting their flesh. And in the first stages of the illness they are able to talk and think like the patients they are, but as they progress they slowly lose themselves to the disease and become agitated and hungry, devouring anything within their reach, even each other. The disease only takes a few days to run it's course, and when they hit the last stage of the disease they begin to just...crumble, though the scientists hidden within the asylum are trying to perfect this disease and make it to where the zombies last longer. **

**It is not transmitted through bite, but blood, if any of the tar-like blood is injected or is swallowed it takes only a few hours for the disease to take affect. After that there is little hope for the victim. **

**I hope that helps some, if you have any questions or anything let me know and I'll be happy to answer them! **

**Read on and enjoy!~**

* * *

The room blurs in and out of focus, faded at the edges with a grayish haze, her body feels like a dead weight and she flexes her fingers, only managing the faintest of a twitch.

_Feels like I've been drugged...but I passed out didn't I? _

"Oh look who's waking up, you had us worried little one, I hope our friend didn't frighten you too much," the voice sounds muffled and she strains to hear, managing to make out the words seconds after the man spoke them.

"Where...am I?" Her tongue feels dry as cotton in her mouth but the sensation seems to evaporate as she moves her tongue around, her vision clears up quickly and she stares up into an unfamiliar face.

A pair of sparkling gray eyes peer down at her from behind a pair of thin framed glasses, the old man grins widely, the gesture is far from comforting however.

There's a glean in the man's eyes that makes every hair on her body prickle with unease, her stomach churns and for a moment she feels the harsh sting of bile in the back of her throat...it's like he can see right through her...through her skin to the inner workings of her brain.

"Ah," the man leans back and the grin slips off his face, "You dislike me...most creatures do, you may look human but you're merely an animal aren't you?" he mumbles moving out of view.

"Where. Am. I?" Brittany punctuates slowly, turning her head to follow the man, she tests her paws again and frowns, realizing with a hint of annoyance that her wrists are bound.

"Doctor," the man turns towards the voice, once again not answering her question, a woman hurries over to him and whispers hurriedly in his ear, her gaze flickering over to her before the two of them head back through the door she entered through.

Brittany begins to struggle, yanking at her bindings furiously.

_I will not become one of their experiments..._Brittany grits her teeth as the rope bites into her wrists, "Come on...damn things..." she mumbles as her skin begins to burn.

"Good luck getting out," She jumps and whips her head to the right, banging her temple against the metallic table, "Smart,"

Sitting in a cage a few feet away...is Alvin.

"A-Alvin, thank goodness we need to get out of here, I've never seen these people before and there's no telling what they're up-"

"I'm sorry...but do I know you?" The munk raises an eyebrow, studying the chipette strapped against the table, his stitches gleaming in the harsh glow of the bleach white lights.

Something within her chest seems to snap, a dull pain radiates throughout her center as she stares into the glossy golden orbs of the russet munk, "I-it's me, Brittany, you helped me get out of the dorms...the zombies..."

The door bangs open and they both clamp their mouths shut, turning their attention to the doorway as the man walks back inside, "Sorry about that, we had a bit of a problem at the gates, oh I see you've met our newest accomplishment Alvin, think she'll be suitable?"

"She's weak," Alvin scoffs as he raises to his paws, grabbing the bars as he leans forward, "She didn't struggle for that long either, weak in mind and body, I say you scrap her,"

Brittany scowls and struggles to ignore the sting behind her eyes, where was the munk who struggled to speak? Who was ashamed of the burden of those stitches? Who managed to joke around the night before with her despite the looming threat outside?

"We can always test her, just because she can't slip out of her restraints doesn't count for anything," the man moves over to a metal cart, picking up a pair of blue latex gloves which he slides onto his hands, humming to himself as he checks over the equipment laid out upon the cart.

"T-tests?" Brittany asks, unable to hide the stammer in her voice, from her vantage point she can barely make out the shapes of the tools, fear settles in her veins and she bites back a whimper as the man lifts up a syringe filled with a sickly bluish color, he squirts out a little bit and walks over to her.

"Don't worry, this will just make you sleep," He coos as he looms over her, the grin once again upon his face, this time however his lips are pulled back to expose a set of sharp teeth, the chipette flinches back, images of the Beast's teeth in her neck sending her body into a mess of trembles.

"Shhhhh...sleep~" She barely feels the pinprick of the needle, and a moment later her veins are set ablaze.

She screams in agony as the hot trail of pain flares through her arm, her paw clenches and bangs against the table as she thrashes against her bindings, the fire spreads up into her shoulder and across the side of her neck, another scream rips past her lips followed with a loud sob, "M-MAKE IT STOP!" She yells, begging helplessly as the molten liquid burns it's way across her collar bone, seeping along her back.

Her screams echo throughout the room, filling the sterile place with a horrible music of suffering that sets the man's grin wider.

Oh how he missed their screams...he glances towards Alvin, slightly amused and annoyed as he watches the munk.

Alvin tightens his grip around the bars, the sound of metal bending drowned out by the chipette's agonized cries, he screws his eyes shut as his stitches tremble, stretching tight over his muscles as he staggers back in his cage, clamping his paws over his ears.

"I knew it," The man's grin returns full force, "I knew it!" he laughs as the munk doubles over, his own pained screams falling into sync with Brittany's.

"Now both of you will suffer...but you must suffer the bonds of your imperfect partner to become perfect," the man's eyes grow brightly with a hunger, a thirst for something that only he can see, "You'll be perfect one day Alvin...and then I'll send out those useless decaying patients, to finish off all those imperfections...just wait," he mumbles, eyes trained upon the rodent within the cage.

Watching intently as his stitches rip open with a loud _pop. _

* * *

**So...*runs away* SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS AND CLIFFHANGER! **

**You know I love you all! **

**_MM_**


	7. Hidden power

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter! **

**Shortest. Author's Note. Ever. **

* * *

She moves her tongue around in her mouth and flinches at the chalky dry texture. How long has she been out?

Brittany moves her paw sluggishly, inwardly groaning at the heaviness that weighs her body down like cement, like wet slushy cement that clings to her bones.

She manages to lift her paw up to her belly, her breathing slightly labored by the small achievement, she grits her teeth as she tries forcing her eyes open again.

Her eyelids themselves feel as though they've been taped shut, and she regrets the moment they flicker open. The harsh white light burns her eyes and chases out the tears hidden there.

A rough voice makes her jump, "Sleeping Beauty awakens, for a while there I thought..." Brittany turns her head, ignoring the throbbing behind her eyes.

Alvin sits propped up against one wall of the cage, his eyelids drooping tiredly as he watches her with sharp eyes that seem too alert for his current posture. The munk looks like he's been burned badly, the skin around his stitches is red and angry, appearing hot to the touch.

"How long..." Brittany coughs and squeezes her eyes shut, fighting to talk pass the burning dryness in her throat, "Have I been out?"

Alvin scoots up further, one corner of his mouth pulling down in a pained scowl. "Not long, an hour at most," he answers, his own voice sounding void of moisture.

"You two look like you've been hit by a truck." The two rodents flinch in surprise and Brittany struggles to sit up, her arms trembling from the effort. She feels two paws grip her under the arms and then she's sitting up, her shoulder pressed against Alvin's who is squatting behind her, glaring darkly at the young man standing on the other side of the bars.

"Here," he slides two water bottles through a slot in the cage, "I'm not here to run any tests or anything, I'm...you're 'handler' as Dr. Martin likes to say, I'm Andrew." The young man sits down on a stool, he looks like he could pass as nineteen but the way he speaks and studies the two rodents makes it seem like he's well on his way to being thirty.

Brittany yanks at the lid of her bottle, ignoring the way the cheap plastic digs into her soft skin; a russet paw reaches over and unscrews the lid, Alvin has already gulped down his entire bottle, the plastic crumpled in one paw.

"I'm Alvin, this is Brittany," the munk gestures between them as he talks, looking to the chipette in surprise as she holds out her bottle which is halfway filled with water. "For your skin, it looks like you got sunburned," she says with a smile, deciding not to mention how she can feel the heat radiating off him in waves.

Alvin silently accepts the water and begins to carefully apply the cool liquid to the area around the stitches on his face first. Andrew takes up to talking again, "So what did Martin actually do to you guys?"

"Why should we tell you? You may be friendly today, but who's to say you won't be testing on us tomorrow?" Brittany snaps coldly, narrowing her electric blue eyes which appear sharper, clearer.

Andrew's dark eyes widen in surprise, caught off guard by the girl's words, he heard that the two new experiments have been showing surprising results and that not only did they survive the first dose of Liquid 42, but they've also recovered from the aftershock faster.

"I-I'm only a temporary aid, I don't do experiments," he explains, hoping that his years of training have made it harder to tell if he's lying, he always was a terrible liar.

He watches as the girl relaxes slightly, her shoulders drooping visibly, but the boy however, keeps his gaze focused on Andrew, the unsettling intensity of his golden eyes causing goose bumps to spread out upon his arms.

"He injected a bluish liquid into me...it made me feel like I was burning alive from the inside out," Brittany admits quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor, recalling the event that took place only an hour before.

She couldn't stop screaming.

"Blue liquid, huh? What about you Alvin?" Andrew asks, turning his attention back to the munk.

Alvin raises a dark eyebrow. "Nothing, he didn't inject me with anything," he states simply, feeling Brittany tense slightly at the information.

She could've sworn...no...maybe she dreamt it?

Andrew nods silently, watching the two for any signs that Liquid 42 has done it's job, but as far as he could tell there seems to be no change in personality and behavior, and no illnesses.

Something buzzes softly, the sound causing the two teens within the cage to glance around with wide uncertain gazes, their mistrust at the strange sound is startling.

Andrew slowly retrieves the buzzer from his pocket and glances down at the message before standing, glancing at the two teens again.

Brittany meets the man's gaze as he turns to leave, her vision begins to blur suddenly, everything smearing into one mass of gray, then fading to black, before a burst of colors fly past her.

The colors spin and spin, speeding past her so all she can make out is vague shapes, her breath catches in her throat and the images begin to slow, becoming first the outlines of people...people she's never seen before, that's when she realizes they're actually pictures, moving pictures, memories.

She jerks back with a startled cry, the headache behind her eyes snapping away as the bland room comes back into focus, someone is shaking her worriedly, whispering something urgently in her ear.

But she doesn't hear them, her attention is locked on Andrew, who is staring off into space...like a zombie.

* * *

Dr. Martin stares at the screen for a moment longer before a slow, knowing smile stretches across his face. He watches in amusement as more of his aids try to get a response from Andrew; the young man has long since been relocated to the Infirmary, but his condition isn't anything that can be treated with medicine.

"Rebecca, watch the monitors, I need to check on something," the older man stands and makes his way out of the dark security room, breezing past a few other doctors who glance after him as he speed walks back to his lab.

He throws open the double doors, unable to hide the wide grin that seems to stretch further upon seeing the scene before him.

Brittany stares at the area Andrew had been standing only a few minutes earlier, Alvin sits at her side, his gaze glued intently to her frozen form, his ear twitches as Martin makes his way towards the cage.

A single golden eye peers at him as he approaches. Alvin turns his gaze back to Brittany, whispering hurriedly, and whatever he said draws her attention and she blinks owlishly.

"Ah, I see you've finally come to, nice to see you're both ok," Martin hums, smiling as he takes a seat on the stool.

"Shut up." The two males jerk slightly in surprise as Brittany fixes her calm, icy gaze upon the older man. "Shut up and tell me what the hell you're doing to us..." she spits out, her fur bristling as she fights back the tears that prickle at the back of her eyes.

He had a wife...a little boy...he was working towards a new car...and he...he...

_Had... Was... Those were things that were important to him in the past...and I somehow ripped it from his head. _The little voice at the back of her mind sneers darkly.

Martin smiles slowly again, his eerily calm gaze only making her fur prickle more, "I'll explain...once you tell me what you saw in Andrew's head." The smile fades almost as quickly as it had come, his eyes darkening as he stands suddenly and thrusts his arm between the bars, grabbing hold of Brittany's shirt.

Alvin lets out something that sounds like a growl as the chipette is ripped away from his side; Martin only smirks as she cracks her temple against the steel bars, her paws clamped tightly over his fist which is twisting up in the faded material of her sweat shirt, her knuckles white.

"And what are you searching for in my head...hmm?"

* * *

**Brittany can get into people's minds...scary isn't it? :3 **

**Review and maybe I'll share my cupcakes! **

**_MM_**


	8. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of _Stitches. _I'm not sure if I should stick with the story...I might end up taking a break from writing for awhile but I'm not sure, I have a lot of story ideas that are distracting me so it's a bit of a hassle to keep focusing on my old stories xD**

**I also wanted to let you guys know I have an account on FictionPress, same username and stuff if you guys feel like checking it out. Not much going on there. **

**Sorry for the long author's note! Here's chapter 8 :D **

* * *

The anger wells within him, hot and boiling as his ears begin to ring. The sound drowns out their voices as his gaze fixes upon Martin's, he can tell from the man's expression what he was about to say.

He knows the accusation that would come next, and he won't let her hear those words. Those accusing words.

_You're nothing but a freak, a monster. _

The cold scrape of metal tears open the skin upon his knuckles before his fingers impale the grinning man's flesh, he strains against the bars, digging, digging, _digging, _his fingers in deeper.

He grits his teeth as he feels the metal bar strain under his other paw, the cold biting into his heated flesh as the ringing grows louder, drowning out the man's screams as he struggles.

Martin's body shakes as he thrashes and screams, digging his filed nails into Alvin's wrist as he tries to pull the munk's claws from his face.

All there is, is red.

His vision fills with it, the blood drips down his fingers, slicking Martin's own trembling hands as he fumbles for purchase, trying in vain to end his suffering as the munk snarls, blazing golden eyes narrowed as he thrusts his fingers in deeper until Martin's body stills.

The anger is still there, burning and blistering as he yanks his fingers from the remains of the man's face. The blood trickles down his fingers, still warm.

And his vision is still red. Still hot.

A shaking paw touches his shoulder but his skin is too hot, heating up the metal stitches there and burning the frightened chipette's paw.

Guilt flickers briefly within his muddled chest but it's soon consumed by rage as more people rush into the room, gawking in horror, their voices muffled by the ringing, it only fuels the blaze within him.

It consumes him.

There are some things you will never forget. For Brittany it was the day she found her sisters in the pools of blood that had gathered around their prone forms; she'd never forget that much red.

She didn't think anything could live up to the bloodied scene that haunts the edges of her mind and engulfs her late at night, but she was wrong...so terribly wrong.

She didn't run, didn't scream, didn't move an inch until he hit the ground, sinking to his knees as a scream rips from his throat.

Her feet shuffle forward on their own accord, then she was running, stumbling through the red and the bodies and the twisted medical supplies that litter the floor.

He starts screaming, crying out in agony and something inside her breaks, she watches in terror as his skin twitches and ripples like liquid copper.

The stitches along his back rip open as muscles strain and quiver beneath them...more blood

This time it drips from his mouth, his nose, his ears...and his eyes.

Brittany staggers and collapses to her knees, reaching out to touch his arm, his skin burns and she fights the urge to withdraw her paw.

She flinches in surprise as he reaches up and grasps her paw in his own, staining her light auburn fur a dark crimson. His body shakes violently as the stitches on his face tear open and a choked sound slips past his bloodied lips.

Brittany meets his gaze, her pulse drumming loudly in her ears as she barely tightens her hold on his paw, afraid of hurting him further.

He bows his head and tries to draw his paw away as another tremor racks through his body, the sound of something tearing making him flinch as she grasps his stained fist between her own. "No, if I let go now, I might lose you," she whispers past the lump forming in her throat, stroking the burning track of metal stretched out over the back of his paw.

"What's...what's happening to you?" He flinches in response as the stitches suddenly clamp down, tightening until blood seeps between the metal and he's screaming in pain.

Brittany's mind scrambles and she opens her mouth, trying in vain to think of a way to soothe him, to keep his mind off the pain.

She tightens her grip as he begins to convulse as if someone was electrocuting him, pain flares through her body, numbing her skin and turning her bones to lead.

_This is what they m__eant...how we're connected...we can feel each other's pain. _

Brittany sucks in a deep breath, calming herself as she rubs the back of his paw with the pad of her thumb.

She recalls, back when her sisters' would get frightened they would sing with each other, take their mind off the fear.

Brittany closes her eyes and begins to sing softly, her gentle voice filling the blood stained lab.

* * *

The heat wakes her, the brunt of it making her back start to sweat, her shirt clinging to her skin as she opens her eyes, blinking away the sleep lingering there.

_When did I fall a sleep? _She rubs at her eyes with a frown and sits up, she gets halfway there and freezes, staring at the huge dark russet paw draped across her stomach, the weight holding her in place.

Her gaze slides over the paw, trailing along the arm until she's staring at the creature's sleeping face, a face that's been contorted to form that of a more predatory animal...but it's still him.

"A-Alvin..." Fear grips her lungs as she tries to suck in a breath, reaching out a trembling paw as his eyes snap open, wide golden orbs flickering over her stunned expression; she realizes her mistake a moment too late.

He jerks away from her as if she burned him, his body crashes against the floor and he grunts in pain as he tries to scramble up to his paws again. "Alvin wait!" Brittany lunges at him, throwing her body weight onto the munk as she quickly locks her arms around his torso.

Alvin freezes at her touch, muscles quivering beneath the thick fur covering his torso, he looks down at her and flinches at her blazing electric blue eyes, tears glitter upon her lashes.

"Idiot...stupid idiot!" His ears flatten against his head as she thumps a tiny paw against his chest, the tears trickle down her cheeks as she digs her fingers into his fur, clinging to him desperately.

"Don't think for one minute...don't you _dare _think that all I see is a monster, because I don't, and I never will," Alvin nods numbly, unable to respond as she rattles on, "you will never be a monster to me, you know why?" He frowns, shaking his head silently.

"Because the real monsters are the ones who did this to you."

* * *

**Whelp...yeah...so review! **

**_MM_**


	9. Stained

**Author's Note: **

**I love you guys .u. I'm serious, without you I'd really have no reason to write, it's nice to see that people enjoy my stories and have fun reading it. Thanks everyone! **

**Read on~ **

****WARNING! BLOOD AND GORE AND CURSING****

**(you were warned) **

* * *

She didn't know what woke her first, maybe it was the bite of leather against her wrists or the fact that she was struggling to breathe, maybe it was the pain throbbing at the edge of her mind, wiggling in and out of reach like a worm speared on a hook.

Brittany's eyes flutter open and she sucks in a sharp breath, the sharp tang of leather filters into her nose and she thrashes against her binds, ignoring the way the binds rub against the soft flesh of her wrists, she has a muzzle on.

"Oh so the pain finally woke you huh? He held out for a while, I was surprised," A young man stoops down to peer into her eyes, his pearl tinted irises glowing with excitement.

She feels a sharp spike of pain flare beneath her right eye and a muffled grunt reaches her ears, her eyes snap sharply to the left, straining to see over the man's shoulder.

Alvin yanks at the gag only to have the butt of the gun slam into his cheek again, drawing blood this time as the pain winks within her skin then sinks away, Alvin has a tight grip on their connection, blocking the pain.

"He's still doing it isn't he? That's no fun," The man straightens up, running a hand through his short blond hair as he blows a sigh past his lips, the edges of his eyes creased with annoyance, "Hit him again," He orders, gesturing to the dark clothed man who nods silently, raising the rifle again.

Brittany screams into the muzzle, she thrashes against the binds and pitches forward, managing to barely escape smashing her chin against the floor, instead she hits the tile cheek first, rust fills her mouth.

She managed to bite her tongue, the man with the rifle stops to watch the girl struggling upon the floor as the younger man leans down and rips the muzzle off her face, letting it dangle against her neck.

"What?" He asks smugly, "Don't want us laying a finger on your wittle boyfriend?" he smirks as the chipette's eyes harden and she suddenly spits on his face, he jerks back with a curse, wiping at the saliva mixed with blood.

"You bitch!" He screams, whipping his foot out, catching her in the stomach.

The toe of his boots dig into her flesh and she gags as the wind is shoved out of her lungs, her stomach throbbing dully as she fixes a pale blue glare upon the man through her bangs.

"Dammit, Tristan, get the muzzle back on her," The man storms off, muttering beneath his breath as he shoves open a metal door and disappears out of sight.

The man with the gun, Tristan, leaves Alvin's side and walks over to the scowling chipette, "You would be wise not to mess with Chris, your boyfriend murdered his father, ripped his eyes clean from their sockets," he squats down in front of her and reaches up for the muzzle.

He freezes as his gaze bores into hers, his pupils dilating to mere black specks among a sea of pale brown, Brittany keeps her gaze fixed upon his as she speaks, "Why are we here?"

Tristan's Adam Apple bobs in his throat, his knuckles clenched tightly around the barrel of his gun as he fights the mental hand clenched around his mind, her grip only tightens, "S-soldiers, the perfect soldiers, his dad wanted to make the perfect creature ever but he didn't know that Chris was pulling all the strings. He was the one to suggest using a species closely related to humans and animals, said animals can't sue," he rattles off, a vein throbbing in his left temple.

"Why?"

"M-money, the government would pay a lot of money if they didn't have to worry about so many soldiers dying off, Seville is the first success,"

Brittany feels his mind begin to slip from her grasping line and she quickly sinks another hook in, ignoring the flashes of color and the whispering promises of past voices that dance over her mind, taunting.

"Success?"

Tristan nods, he swallows thickly as the vein pulses, "W-we tried locking the power within others, tried connecting through their minds, their electrons and nerves...we were too scared to try the heart until we realized we had the perfect test subject. No one would miss him if he vanished," The door bangs open and Brittany quickly withdraws as Tristan slips the muzzle quickly over her mouth again.

_If only I had a few more minutes, I would've gotten him to untie us and let us go...but where? _

"Got the blood off, have you managed to find his trigger?" Chris nods towards Alvin, who sat quietly as he watched the exchange between Brittany and the guard.

She slides her gaze to meet his silently, afraid of what she'd find in his golden orbs.

He's watching her intently, head slightly cocked to the side, a eyebrow raised as concern creases his forehead and she realizes with a soft in take of breath that he was worried..._worried. _About her.

He didn't care what she could do, what they've given her, just like she didn't care what they gave him.

What they've burden the two teens with.

Brittany's attention drifts back to the two men, trying to ignore the soft presence of someone lingering at her center, Alvin is with her, they'll escape this time and won't look back.

"Well try a different tactic, I need to make sure we have those drooling idiots all in the Pen," with that Chris leaves once again but this time the man keeps his distance from her, eyeing her with a dark lurking anger shimmering within his gaze.

"I will,"

* * *

She always thought people exaggerated broken bones, she didn't understand how they could go on and on about a broken toe or a finger.

But now she does.

Her throat aches as another scream rips past her lips, Tristan is all grins as he leans forward, his breath reeks of the stale alcohol he had dug up in Chris' desk, he had claimed that the beer made it easier to break bones. Made it more _fun. _

"Y-you insane...m-monster," Brittany ignores the salty sting of tears as they smear blood across her cheek, the cut burns like hell but it's the pain that radiates from her arm that really has her attention now.

The flaring heat of the wound throbs in time with her frantic heartbeat and the blood that gushes from the puncture wound where the pale white bone protrudes has dried upon her fingers and forearms, but it's still glistening wetly around the wound itself.

She had already emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor and the front of her legs, the scent makes her empty stomach churn and she dry heaves again, her throat screaming at her as the acidic taste lingers on her tongue.

Tristan had done as he was ordered nearly an hour ago, the moment he started bending her wrist back towards her and she screamed into the leather of the muzzle Alvin was gone, and standing in his place was the snarling beast.

He strains against the metal chains again as Tristan circles her, probably thinking about what he could break next and how much trouble he would get in if he capped a shell into her leg.

A shiver touches her spine and she tries not to twitch at the sensation as he steps away, going for more alcohol.

"A-Alvin...stop," Brittany works the words out past cracked lips, her eyes are bloodshot and her tears have long since dried up, the pain throbbing from her wrists has dulled to a bearable ache, like a faint reminder.

"Y-you're not thinking clearly, calm down..." Her fingers twitch and she bites back a cry, her tendons are still in tact and they brush against the snapped bone, the pain flares to life, angry and hungry.

Alvin freezes at the sound of her voice and she finally fixes her gaze directly upon him, noticing with a painful throb of her heart that his furry cheeks are sleek and wet with tears, he doesn't meet her gaze and it tears her apart.

"P-Please look at me Alvin, you need to _think," _

He keeps his eyes upon Tristan as the man burps loudly, making a slurred comment about how the 'boss' has terrible taste in liquor.

Brittany grits her teeth, keeping the mental wall up around her mind as she jerks against the restraints, she bites her bloody tongue as a strangled cry dies in her throat, a sob hitches in her chest as her arms tremble.

The sharp pain rears its ugly head again as she pushes her arms forward, the blazing heat seems to pulse in every vein like a parasite, red, angry and hungry. She feels it creep up along her arm and settle within her shoulder blades but she tries to keep it at bay, focusing instead on the leather straps as her blood smears against them.

She begins to squirm in her seat, her teeth digging deep into the soft flesh of her tongue until her mouth is flooded with the rich coppery taste of her own blood, she moves to biting her lip instead, she's quiet fond of her tongue.

Alvin has already begun to work on his own restraints, his meaty fists bend the steel locked around his neck, it creaks under the pressure and she knows he'll be free in a moment.

Free to slaughter the drunken man stumbling towards her.

Brittany would be lying if she said she feels sorry for him in his last few moments of life, she'd be lying if she says she isn't amused when she hears the faint _snap_ of the steel collar and sees the familiar blur of russet slam into Tristan, the man sent sailing into the far wall.

She closes her eyes as the sharp crunch of bone reaches her ears, Tristan is already out cold and only a gurgled moan escapes his lips as Alvin begins tearing the flesh from his bones.

His screams soon fill the air and a rumble of laughter bubbles up from deep within Alvin's chest as he continues to rip apart muscles and tendons, more sickening crunches echo through the room and the sound of Alvin chewing makes her stomach clench.

_Don't let them turn you into something you're not...don't let their blood stain you. _Brittany twitches as a warm paw caresses her cheek, her eyes flutter open and her aching heart launches itself into her raw throat as Alvin cups her cheeks in his bloodied paws.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," he chants the words as he presses his forehead against hers, eyes clenched shut as hot tears drip onto her fur, "I'm sorry, I'm-,"

"I know, I know, shhhh it's ok..." Her fingers flex and she flinches at the pain and the need to hug the crying munk, he rips away from her suddenly and she's stunned by the emptiness that slams into her as he yanks the straps off her ankles then moves to her waist, simply ripping the leather apart before his fingers ghost of the tops of her fingers, as if she might break the moment he touches the straps on her wrists.

"Just rip them off..." She says softly, watching the hesitation in his eyes as he closes trembling fingers around the straps, he inhales deeply and she stills her own breath just as he yanks the leather away, jolting her wrists.

A warm brush of lips against her hairline surprises her enough so that the sting in her broken wrists dulls, "I need to push the bones back in and set them..." his voice is rough and dry, as if he's used up all the moisture in his body just thinking about the task, his lips touch her warm forehead again and she would've blushed at the tender gesture if it weren't for the prospect of the pain to come.

"Do it now, I'm already hurting," Brittany leans back as he leans down in front of her, his face stained with drying crimson and she faintly wonders if he left marks upon her skin, the thought is swallowed whole as the pain explodes up her arms, its wicked fury eating at her nerves as she jerks against the firm hold upon her wrists.

She didn't realize she had begun to scream again, the pain is blinding now as she feels the shift of something solid beneath her skin and she would've vomited if she had anything left in her stomach, all she manages is a choked sob as blood oozes from the hole in her skin.

Her other arm has grown numb but the moment she feels pressure upon her skin, her vision is engulfed by the welcoming comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

Alvin presses the cool cloth against her forehead before moving to her paws, carefully rubbing away the dried rusted blood from around her claws, he checks her bandages briefly and sighs.

At least the bleeding stopped.

He knows the moment she wakes, "Feels like I swallowed sand..." the complaint makes his grim frown twitch into a crooked grin, "That'd be the oatmeal I forced down your throat,"

Brittany glares at him through fever glazed eyes, "I hate oatmeal," she huffs as her eyelids droop and her lips tremble with a yawn, "Thank you,"

Alvin nods silently, staring into the pale blue light of the lantern he retrieved from a supply closet down the hall, "Where are we?" He lays a paw on her knee as she tries to sit up, she bats at it and immediately hisses in pain.

"Sorry!" She rolls her eyes, the action makes her slightly dizzy, "It's not your fault, I forgot," she points out, not liking the way the munk tucks his paws safely into his lap, eyes once again fixed upon the lantern.

"Hey..." Alvin glances at her and her shoulders slump, the joke dying on her tongue as she stares into the dulled embers, the golden hues now a flat amber.

"Al-"

"I wanted him to die slowly you know, to make him suffer...break every single one of his bones until he _begged _to be killed," Alvin clenches his paws into fists, staring down at the dark stains that have made themselves home upon his skin. "I liked it...I liked the feel of his bones snapping in my fists, I liked to watch the blood seep from his wounds and hear his screams, he did beg, when I had broken his arm he begged for me to just snap his neck, but I didn't want it to be that fast...I enjoyed it...I enjoyed watching his life fade from his eyes,"

* * *

**...Oops **

**_MM_**


	10. Author's Note I'M SORRY Dx

**Author's Note: **

**I'm so sorry guys, I know you were probably looking forward to a chapter but I've been pretty busy with finals and the prospect of graduating within a week so I haven't had much time to brainstorm any decent ideas let alone get the time to type up a chapter.**

**I will most likely be updating this Friday however since that will be my last school day, yay!**

**I plan on updating various stories soon but I've also been thinking about rewriting some after I take (hopefully I can take it) a writing course this summer.**

**If you guys think a story should be rewritten or want one to be rewritten let me know in a review or PM!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you all for being such patient awesome readers!**

**_MM_**


	11. Dreams Speak Volumes

**Author's Note: **

**You guys probably don't want to hear my excuses for not updating in so long so I won't give you any, cause I'm hoping you are all eager for the chapter :) **

**Read on! **

* * *

She couldn't sleep. As usual she's left staring into the dark, her eyes trailing after shadows that seem to pulse and dance with life, her exhausted brain sending splashes of color across her mind's eye, tempting her to go probing through the snoozing munk's dreams and memories.

And boy was it tempting.

Brittany knew that they had done something to him, to them, and it was all buried deep within Alvin's unconscious mind.

And she's the only one who could do it.

The familiar tickle of invisible hands weave through her mind, reaching out through the dark, hopelessly flailing about in search of his mind.

She feels a slight pull at her temples and sucks in a sharp gasp as she's plunged headfirst into a nightmare.

* * *

_He lays shaking upon the table, leather straps pinning his arms and legs down snuggly, the table is the only thing that can be seen, the circle of candles dancing silently around him. _

_"Is it almost done? You said it wouldn't take long..." Brittany's head whips up as Alvin's ears arch back like an angered cat, and she knew that if his mouth wasn't sown shut he would've been cursing the man out. _

_Chris' blond tresses glow a soft white in the orange light of the candles, a heavy dark robe the shade of dried blood pooling upon the tile as he glides across the room towards the table, pushing a heavy sleeve up to his elbow as he reaches a hand out to touch the wooden table. _

_"We were not prepared with his struggle, you said he would accept the burden of the creature yet he seems so against the mere idea of participating in the ritual, we had to use force to keep him down," A woman with a similar robe melts into view, a small tight smile graces her lips as dozens of more figures also dressed alike fade into existence. _

_Brittany bites her bottom lip, her heart hammering in her ears as she tries to resist the urge to step out into the circle of orange light. _

_"He'll do, you know he will, he's so like the god..." _

_**God?! What the hell...**Brittany frowns, inching closer as Alvin's paws clench into fists, the veins along his arms straining beneath his unmarked skin...he doesn't have stitches. _

_"He is indeed, but our god is not well known...if he does not believe nor accept the power he will die, and we'll have no choice but to gather the others," The woman speaks again and Brittany watches in horror as she withdraws a needle and a spool of thin wire, the needle itself glows bright red, like it's been held over a fire, yet the woman acts as if it's a normal needle. _

_Alvin had gone completely still, his paws lay limp off the side of the table, his chest heaving as his eyes drift towards the woman, Brittany steps closer, trying in vain to his expression clearly in the dull orange candle light. _

_The chipette steps out into the light and waits, holding her breath as the woman steps up next to the table, chanting softly to herself as she positions the needle over the munk's heart, Brittany opens her mouth in alarm as she plunges the point into his skin. _

_Alvin thrashes against the leather, muffled screams straining against the stitches marring his lips as his struggle causes the table to rock on it's four legs, a few of the hooded people step forward to hold the table in place as the woman pushes the needle deeper. _

_"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Brittany throws herself at the woman and gasps in alarm as she slips right through her, coming face to face with Alvin. _

_His eyes stare up at her as he continues to thrash, the woman's strange chant breathing down her neck as she stares into the dark inky depths of his eyes...no trace of gold nor white left behind as the red light spreads out across his chest, the stitches across his mouth begin to turn red as well and they snap. _

_His screams drown out the chanting. _

* * *

Something hard smacks against her side and she jerks awake with a strangled cry as a scorching paw clamps over her mouth, muffling the sound, a pair of glowing orbs peer down at her through the twinkling graying light that has filled the room.

The dark figure has her pinned, one hand clamped snuggly over her mouth, the other holds her injured wrists together above her head, the stranger straddles her stomach.

"Probing around in dreams isn't nice, you could cause some great danger if you don't know what you're doing. You don't want to hurt him further do you?" The dark creature purrs softly, the voice sounds sickeningly familiar and Brittany struggles against their hold, hissing into their palm as her wrists scream at her.

"If you wake him I will shove you back into his mind and then rip you back out, he'll be instantly turned into a helpless little zombie...and we don't want that," The voice belongs to a female, and it's Brittany's.

"Ah you know who I am? Good, then you won't make a sound," The shadow cloaked Brittany withdraws her paw and places it on the floor to keep her body weight off the other girl's stomach, "You must listen to me...I am only a dream, you're still sleeping, but you MUST listen. Everything you know, everything you think you've been through, is a lie, there's a reason why you were placed into an asylum Brittany. The deaths of your sisters was fake, they merely needed a reason to get to you again,"

Brittany's chest aches and she can't fight back the hot tears as they stream down the sides of her temples, "T-they're alive?" she whispers, her heart heavy.

"Yes, they are, but that's not the reason I'm here. You have a power that is beyond comprehension Brittany, they placed something...otherworldly in you and Alvin, something that shouldn't be here in the first place, you _have _to get it out. Kill it, it's too strong for him..." the dream chipette's voice wavers, fading a little around the edges as her grip tightens on Brittany's wrists, causing her to flinch at the sting of pain.

"It'll kill him, and only you can stop it, you can end all this,"

"How?" Brittany whispers as her dream self smiles, leaning down to whisper in her ear as the room begins to evaporate.

* * *

"Britt? Brittany wake up!" Her eyes snap open and she flinches in surprise as his eyes widen and relief washes over his face, "Thank goodness, I thought you passed out o-or..." He shakes his head firmly and slowly pulls his paws away from her shoulders.

"We should get moving, I keep hearing people a floor above us, they only have some video footage of us escaping but it was enough to get them started..." His voice trails off as he notices the expression upon the chipette's face, he reaches out a paw and gently brushes his fingers against her cheek.

Brittany's gaze snaps to his and he stiffens under her azure eyes, "Let's go, I want to get out of here," Her voice is solid, tight. Her body is tight as a spring and he can't feel the familiar but faint tug of pain in his wrists. But what worries him most is that...

Her eyes are lifeless.

* * *

**Lots of skips and probably a lot of confusion. If you're confused read this!**

**Brittany has the power to jump into people's minds, and she was so curious as to why Alvin is like he is that she probed into his mind and stumbled upon how he was made into this stitched up 'monster'. They put some sort of power, not belonging to Earth, inside him, the Robed Peeps claimed it to be a 'god' Chris doesn't really care what it is so long as he can make money off it.**

**And the Dream Britt is basically part of her Mind Powers, it's a hyper aware part of her brain that is and isn't really there.**

**Kind of confusing I know. But it sounds cool doesn't it? -u-**

**More will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Also this story is almost over**

**Yay!**

**_MM_**


End file.
